Le Grand Théâtre
by Saule Newell
Summary: Se terrant, pensif, dans le cercueil de Juliette et de son amant, Loki va vite être remarqué par un spectateur inattendu... (Tony/Loki)


Je ne dirai pas que ceci est un IronFrost parce que Loki est le dieu du feu dans la mythologie viking, et ça me fait bizarre de l'appeler « Givre »^^ Mais bon ceci dit c'en est un quand même !

Bonne lecture...

**Le Grand Théâtre**

C'était l'un de ces grands théâtres, aux sièges d'un rouge somptueux et aux grands rideaux pourpres qui encerclaient la scène.

Loki avait eu terriblement besoin de sortir de cette espèce de cage étouffante qu'était devenue Asgrad après son jugement. Il avait ressenti toutes les émotions possibles et imaginables durant sa vie : la colère, la haine, le bonheur, la souffrance, l'ennuie, la pitié, l'envie, la jalousie, la passion et même l'amour. Sa vie semblait avoir été écrite par les plus grands dramaturges midgardiens. D'ordinaire cela aurait été normal, pathétique peut-être, obligatoirement ennuyeux par contre. Mais il y avait eu la magie. Mélangée à ce décors et à toutes ces émotions elle avait fait de sa vie une véritable pièce de théâtre. Et Loki appréciait véritablement cet art. Tout comme la poésie, il était l'une des choses les plus belles et les plus intéressantes que les êtres vivants pouvaient créer. Et Loki, esthète dans l'âme, ne pouvait imaginer une vie plus passionnante.

Or cette fois il avait voulu plus. L'espace d'un instant, il avait désiré pouvoir changer de vie comme l'on change de pièce à l'entracte lorsque l'on a tout vu d'une autre.

Il s'était alors mis à apprendre Shakespeare sur le bout des doigts, à connaître Wilde et sa vie mieux que sa poche, à réciter Marivaux comme l'on récite un poème d'une dizaine de vers. Il était parti en Ecosse, avait vu Paris, traversé l'Allemagne – en évitant Stuttgart – et s'était retrouvé en Irlande. Et tout cela, cette fois, sur les planches. Il avait connu les femmes de Dom Juan, embrassé Cléopâtre et enduré les souffrances d'Hamlet. Thristan et ses périls n'avaient pour lui aucun secret il pouvait dire dès qu'il le voyait si quelqu'un avait le vice d'Harpagon, et sa connaissance en l'importance d'être constant était taillée à la perfection.

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que la pièce était terminée. Loki, sombre Roméo, était resté allongé dans le cercueil de verre et avait fermé les yeux. Les autres acteur, habitué à ses comportements étranges, étaient partis en le laissant seul et sans rien dire. Les spectateurs avaient également déserté la salle tandis que Loki restait inerte, léthargique. Il ne pensait à rien, laissant simplement les émotions qui s'offraient à lui le submerger. Il trouvait d'ailleurs spécial le fait d'être dans un cercueil.

-S'endormir dans ce genre de lit est plutôt dangereux, vous ne pensez pas ?

Loki ouvrit immédiatement les yeux. Il reste immobile, réprimant un sursant, et se concentra sur sa respiration. Mais son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il n'en avait pas besoin pour reconnaître la personne, la voix lui avait clairement indiqué qui était encore présent, mais il s'assit tout de même dans son cercueil et tourna la tête vers les sièges des spectateurs. Le verre lui faisait u peu mal contre son dos.

-Pourquoi ? Vous n'oseriez tout de même pas refermer le couvercle, je me trompe ?

-Oh, ne me tentez pas, Blanche Neige.

La référence frappa Loki.

-Non pas que je ne me prenne pour le Prince, précisa l'intrus en voyant l'expression du dieu.

-Ce ne m'aurait pourtant guère étonné : votre ego n'a d'égale que celui de Narcisse. Mais la Méchante Reine vous scierait mieux.

Tony Stark mit sa main sur son cœur.

-Oh vous me vexez. N'ai-je point l'étoffe d'un prince ?

-N'avancez pas sur ce terrain, Stark, ou la comparaison à Simplet risquerait de vous blesser.

Loki parlait doucement : sa voix mélodieuse ne résonnait pas dans la salle il parlait trop bas, mais Tony esquissa un sourire qui montra qu'il avait bien entendu.

Stark se mit debout et contourna les sièges d'un pas lent pour venir gravir les cinq marches qui menaient jusqu'à la scène. Il avança et se retrouva face à Loki qui était légèrement plus haut que lui. Il avait une jambe pliée et posée sur le matelas et l'autre, formant un angle aiguë, avait le pied contre l'autre côté du cercueil.

-Je peux ? fit Stark en désignant le matelas.

Loki acquiesça et se poussa lestement sur sa gauche pour que Tony puisse prendre place.

-Joli costume, remarqua le scientifique.

-Un peu voyant.

-Mais vous aimez ça.

Loki eut un sourire malicieux et se tourna vers Stark.

-Ça nous fait un point commun, répondit-il.

-Quoi, vous trouvez ce costard dont les rayures sont serties de diamants véritablement voyant ?

Le Dieu ne dit rien et se tourna vers la scène.

-Pourquoi vous êtes vous mis au théâtre ? interrogea Tony, ne cessant de fixer l'autre homme.

-Lorsque votre vie a toujours été d'une noblesse et d'un raffinement certains et que votre magie rendait tout plus grand encore, vous ne pouvez pas vous résoudre à passer de cela à une vie d'une banalité sordide et désolante.

-Pourquoi ne pas retourner sur Asgard alors ?

-Parce que je ne le veux pas.

Il avait prononcer ces mots sur un ton si évident que Tony fronça les sourcils.

-On m'y a pris mes pouvoirs. Être si proche de quelque chose d'inaccessible est bien trop frustrant, murmura Loki.

-Je ne vous le fais pas dire, dit Stark en cessant de le fixer.

Mais cette fois, ce fut le Dieu qui le regarda d'un œil intéressé.

-Qu'avez-vous perdu ? demanda-il, scrutant l visage de Stark pour déceler ce qui s'y cachait.

-Rien, murmura Tony, la voix cassée. Rien parce que je n'ai rien eu.

-Dans ce cas qu'aimeriez-vous avoir ?

Tony se tourna brusquement vers lui, plongeant son regard dans les yeux si proches et si prenants de son vis-à-vis. Il se détourna vite et répondit avec un sourire en coin :

-Oulah ! Une Intelligence Artificielle qui saurait me dire quand l'ennemi des Avengers joue dans la pièce que j'avais incorporé à mon programme de ce soir !

-Et passer deux heures sur un siège à me contempler faisait-il également partie de votre programme ou vous avez été tellement impressionné par ma prestation que vous avez décidé d'attendre que Roméo ressuscite pour me demander un autographe ?

-J'ai apporté un stylo ! s'exclama Tony en brandissant ledit objet qu'il avait sorti de la poche intérieure de sa veste.

Loki rit et lui prit le stylo argenté des mains.

-Vous avez de ces drôles de façons de marquer les choses, vous, sur Midgard !

-Et comment les marquez-vous, à Asgard ?

-Je le faisais avec de la magie...

-Alors montrez-moi.

Loki pinça les lèvres.

-Je n'en ai plus, vous vous souvenez ?

-Thor nous a raconté qu'il avait retrouvé ses pouvoirs sur Terre.

-Oui mais c'était parce qu'il était tombé amoureux...

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Loki jouait avec le stylo, le tournant et le retournant entre ses doigts. Puis il murmura :

-Finalement, je veux bien essayer.

Tony se retourna vers lui, l'air sérieux, et attendit.

Le Dieu lui prit la main droite, l'obligeant à se positionner un peu plus face à lui. Mais se rendant compte qu'il avait toujours l'inutile stylo dans les mains, il posa celle de Tony sur son genoux et lui glissa l'objet sous sa veste. Puis il reprit sa main. Son contact était chaud et agréable.

Loki l'entoura de ses deux paumes et ferma les yeux. Tony l'observait, dévoré par la curiosité et par cette sensation de chaleur qui s'éprenait de lui de plus en plus, comme si elle s'incrustait à sa peau. Il se mit alors à regarder le visage du Dieu, apprenant en quelques secondes tous ses contours.

Soudain, les mains de Loki quittèrent la sienne, mais cette sensation de chaleur ne partait pas. Il resta à contempler ses yeux verts quelques instants puis il regarda sa main. Il semblait que des flammes léchaient ses doigts et sa paume jusqu'à son poignet. C'était les dessins d'un feu brûlant qui bougeait et se mouvait réellement sur sa peau.

-Pour un géant des glaces vous avez une chaleur corporelle plutôt remarquable je dois dire...

Les yeux plains d'espoir de Loki plongèrent dans les siens. Il était désemparé, totalement abasourdi par ce qui venait tout juste d'arriver. Pourquoi sa magie avait-elle fonctionné ? Pourquoi maintenant, alors qu'il avait passé des mois à tenter de la refaire vivre ?

Il ne comprenait rien et cela le perturbait totalement.

-Loki ? appela Tony, le front ridé.

Loki se passa les mains sur le visage en détournant la tête.

-Vous avez un drôle de style d'autographe ! Encore de la neige j'aurais compris mais là, vous êtes plutôt paradoxal. Est-ce que cela va rester au fait ?

-Loki vient du mot Logi qui signifie « flamme » en fait, disons que je suis également le dieu du feu. Et ceci ne réapparaîtra que lorsque je serai proche de vous. Alors en cela pas d'inquiétude puisque je vais de suite partir pour Asgard !

Loki sortit du cercueil, sous le regard presque paniqué de Tony.

-Je croyais que vous préfériez rester sur Terre ? fit-il soudain, se levant à sont tour.

Loki ne répondit pas et se détourna. Puis, à nouveau empli d'une magie qu'il croyait autrefois perdue, il disparut...

Tony revint dans ce théâtre à chaque représentation d'une pièce, et il arrivait en avance chaque fois que c'était Roméo & Juliette. Parfois, il restait même des heures après la pièce terminée. Mais jamais il ne revit Loki. Il en avait pourtant tant envie qu'il ne partait pas avant qu'il ne tombe de fatigue. Et ce désir, il ne prenait absolument pas soin de se l'expliquer. Il ne préférait pas.

Trois mois après cette soirée, alors qu'il venait de voir Juliette se suicider une énième fois, il sentit sa mais le picoter. Il regarda aussitôt, pris d'un brusque élan d'espoir.

C'est là, dans la salle de nouveau vide, qu'il put enfin contempler la marque de Loki s'étaler sur sa peau brûlante.

-J'ai récupéré tous mes pouvoirs, fit une voix provenant de la scène.

Cette fois, la voix était forte et puissante, et elle se fit écho dans toute la salle. Tony redressa aussitôt la tête et sourit à la vue du Dieu. Il se leva rapidement et alla le rejoindre sur la scène. alors qu'il arrivait à sa hauteur, il se stoppa dans son élan. Que devait-il faire maintenant ?

-Vous vous souvenez, cette histoire entre Thor et ses pouvoirs ? dit Loki, un sourire sur le visage.

Sourire contagieux car Tony en fit le miroir de suite.

-Et de cette nuit om je vous ai marqué ?

-Totalement...

Loki n'attendit pas plus longtemps et se rapprocha de Tony. Il lui prit la main droite et la serra le plus possible. Il ferma les yeux et Tony l'imita. Alors que leurs lèvres se frôlaient, Tony chuchota :

-Si vous devez être souvent présent prêt de moi, évitez de me dessiner sur tout le corps, auquel cas je serais plutôt ridicule...

-Désolé, je crains que mes ardeurs ne puissent contenir ma magie. Mais n'ayez pas peur, je peux enlever ma marque autant qu'il me le plaît.

-Et vous pouvez la remettre autant de fois aussi ?

Pour toute réponse, Loki réduit la limite d'air qui séparait leurs deux bouches et l'embrassa en un baiser encore plus brûlant que la peau de Tony Stark en la présence d'un certain Dieu...

FIN


End file.
